You Make Me Fly Right
by Kaija115
Summary: Pucks twin OC  is out of Juvie, for the last time she swears, and she falls for one mr. Sam Evans.  watch her journey from Juvie top dog to an acceptable member of society and watch love grow.
1. Prologue

Title: You Make Me Fly Right

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Prologue: Christmas Break Junior Year<p>

-/- Elisa's P.o.V -\-

"Ma, I'm going out," I called from the front door as I shouldered my small bag. "I'll be with Noah and the guys." I opened the door and slipped out before my mother could reply. 'I have to be good I want to stay out of Juvie this year.' I thought to myself as I closed the door and got my bike from the yard and got on before pedaling to an address that had been given to me by my brother. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I rode down the street. "Yeah Noah, I'm on my way. Still the address you gave me last night right?"

"Yeah Lisa, we're all at Finn's new place right now," Came Noah's voice from my phone. "I gave you the address. Everyone is here except Rachel, Sam and you."

"I'll be there soon, they live like five minutes away by car," I yelled as I turned down a road, "And I'm on a BIKE! It'll take me 10 FUCKING minutes; I'll be there in six minutes." I slammed my phone shut and stuffed it down my shirt and into my bra. "That boy is in for a beating when I get there." I did another sharp turn and turned one street closer to the address that Noah had given me.

-/- 5 minutes later -\-

I pulled into the driveway of the address Noah had given me and dumped my bike for the third time in the past five minutes, this time on purpose as oppose to the other two that resulted in my jeans getting scrapes and tears. I walked to the door and knocked a few times. Kurt answered the door. "I'm going to kill Noah when I find him," I muttered before saying, "Hey Kurt, long time no see. Do you know where Finn and my idiot of a brother are?"

"Hey Eli, we're all down stairs, you're the last one to show up," Kurt replied as he stepped aside and let me in before he hugged me tightly. He grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs where everyone else was, there were a lot of faces that I recognized; Finn, Noah, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Mike, and Tina. As well as one face I didn't recognize, a blonde boy with a big mouth and awesome sexy looking eyes.

"NOAH, I'M GOING TO FUCKING **KILL** YOU!" I exclaimed as I walked up to him and put him into a headlock. "You couldn't wait 20 minutes for me eh?" I put his head under my arm and rubbed my knuckles in his Mohawk. Finn finally pulled my off after that. Noah sat back down on the couch.

"Puck, you okay dude?" The blonde boy asked as he looked at me with a look I couldn't place, a mix between 'what the hell', 'who are you' and 'how the hell did you get away with that?' "You could have hurt him, are you crazy?" He looked at Noah with a 'you okay' look.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine," Noah replied as he looked at me with a smirk before he turned to the boy named Sam and looked at him. I watched the boy named Sam closely taking note of everything from his eyes to his shoes and everything in between. "Sam this is my sister Elisa pronounced Eleesa. Lisa this is Sam Evans." I held out a hand and shook the one he offered. I smiled as I thought 'God that boy has a big mouth. Wonder how many balls he can fin in there?'

"Call me Eli," I Muttered as I looked at him with a sexy smile. "Pleased to meet you." I sat on the last available area for sitting, a small spot in between Noah and Sam. I swung my legs over Noah and Finn's laps. I wrapped an arm around Noah's shoulder. "Sam if you don't mind my asking, how many balls can you fin in your mouth?"

"Yup, you're Pucks sister," Sam stated as he chuckled a bit. "I'll tell you what I told Puck, I've never had balls in my mouth before, so I wouldn't know." I looked at him with a flirty look as he answered. 'DAMN he's cute.' I thought to myself as I rested my head on his shoulder.

-/- Sam's P.o.V -\-

'She's kind of cute.' I thought to myself as she put a hand on my thigh. "So where were you for the first half of the year?" I asked as she rubbed her hand up and down my leg, from my knee to my hip. I looked at her and thought 'she needs to stop that RIGHT NOW!' I looked away from her as I felt a blush dust my cheeks at her action on my leg.

"Well, the summer before junior year, I was in Juvie," She replied calmly as she continued whatever it was she was doing to my leg, making the blush deepen on my cheeks. "I got out a month after school started and my mom had decided to home school me until the second semester this year." I grabbed her hand and held it away from my leg.

"No more of that, you're cute but you can't go around doing stuff like that Eli," I whispered as I laced our fingers together. She pulled her legs off Finn and Puck's laps and smiled at me with the same sexy smile she had before. 'Why did I just say that?' I thought to myself as she turned to face me, that sexy smile still plastered on her face before she did something unexpected. She reached up and grabbed my chin before pulling me down and kissing me lightly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 1

You Make Me Fly Right

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Ready or Not, I'm Here

* * *

><p>(AN: It's after break; Elisa and Sam haven't started dating YET.)

-/- Elisa's P.o.V -\-

-/- At School -\-

"So _this_ is McKinley?" I asked as I followed Noah into the school. I looked around looking at everything; after all I had never been in a normal public high school. "There's NO WAY it's as bad as you said it is, I mean come on Noah, it's full of hot chicks and hot dudes." I found my locker and opened it before shoving my bag into the locker.

"You're just going off of what you're seeing," Noah retorted coldly as he looked at me and walked five lockers down and opened it. "Now I'm not saying its worse then Juvie, cuz nowhere is worse then there." He shoved his bag in just as I closed my locker and walked up to him. I smirked at him as he struggled with his bag.

"Juvie wasn't that bad Noah," I muttered as I looked at him and Finn, who had just arrived and was putting his own stuff in his locker. "I spent a hell of a lot more time there then you did and I ran that joint cuz I'm a supreme bad ass." 'God I didn't know Noah was such a un bad ass person." I thought as I looked around and saw my current flirt interest, one Sam Evans. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Huh, oh hey Eli," Sam stated as he turned toward the lockers and found his. "How was your weekend?" He let go of my hand long enough to open his locker and put his stuff into it. I smiled at him and leaned against the lockers and watched Sam do whatever it was that he was doing, a flirty smile plastered on my face. He smiled back.

"Hello Sam; and my weekend was boring," I whispered casually as I grabbed his hand again. "You weren't there cutie." I reached up and kissed him before someone pulled my by the back of my shirt. "What the FUCK!" I hollered as I swung at whoever pulled me back. "I turned and saw my idiot brother holding his face. "Why the FUCK did you do that Noah, have I ever stopped you from your conquests?"

"Are you two dating?" Noah asked as Sam came up next to me. I felt Sam nudge my hand, I looked at him, and he nodded. I turned to Noah and smirked at him. "I asked a question Lisa, if you're dating him then you can eat his face off all you want, but if you're not then I don't want to turn around and see you trying to suck his face off." I smirked at Noah before looking back at Sam, who nodded again.

"Yes Noah, we are dating," I replied hotly as I grabbed Sam's hand and held it tightly. "So kindly let us get back to what we were doing. Go screw Santana or something." I pulled Sam toward a stair case and leaned against the wall and pulled him with me. "So we're actually dating? Or did you just nod your head to get Noah to leave me alone?" 'It better be the first one, or I'll cry, I really like this one.' I thought to myself as I pulled him down by his collar.

"Well I do like you Eli, if you want to date," He began as he tried to stand up straight, "we can try, but you'll have to tone down the sex, like A LOT." I pulled him down again and kissed him. We broke apart and I nodded slowly before thinking 'Oh god what have I gotten myself into?' I looked up and saw Sam's big mouth smiling at me; he looked sexy and sweet at the same time. All I wanted to do was stay there with him but the bell was about to ring. And ring it did.

"I'll see you after school baby," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. He hugged back with a nod and we broke apart. "Where's room 218?" I looked at him and hoped he could tell me where it was. He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hall. "Thanks Sammy." I followed him closely, still trying to figure out what was so bad about this place. The only thing I had come up with so far was that I couldn't spend my time with Sam.

"It's no problem," Sam murmured as he led me down a hall. "I have that class first, History right?" I nodded and followed him as the rooms hit the 200s. "Almost there," He stated as he pulled me past 216, 217, and finally into 218. The teacher looked at us with an indifferent look. I looked around the room and saw Noah, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana. 'I got lucky, this class if full of people that I know.' I thought as the teacher pointed to a seat that was empty next to another empty seat that I guessed was Sam's.

"Glad you and trouty mouth made it," Santana piped up as we walked to the mentioned seats. "Heaven KNOWS Puck didn't want to be here AT ALL today." I looked at Noah and saw him glaring at Santana and the floor. 'Same old Noah; hates school and anyone who makes him go.' I thought to myself as I sat down next to Sam and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah, that's Noah for you," I muttered as the teacher placed a book on my desk. I nodded a thanks to the teacher while thinking, 'DAMN that book is huge.' "Hates school and anyone who makes him go, but I keep telling him that he'll never get out of the Hell Hole we all call Lima." I looked and saw Noah sticking his tongue out at me. I repeated his actions and giggled.


	3. Chapter 2

You Make Me Fly Right

Rating: T

Chapter 2: A Gleeful Surprise

* * *

><p>"So Eli, you're trying out for the glee club right?" Finn asked as we all hung out by Noah's and mine lockers. I turned and looked at him with a smirk before winking at Noah; he already knew the surprise I had planned. I looked at Sam before I grabbed him and pulled him toward me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned us back against the lockers before kissing him. I pushed him away a minute later and grabbed Noah's hand, he pulled me to the bathroom closest to the choir room, where I grabbed the change of clothes from my bag and walked into a stall where I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and into the black mini-skirt, red tank top, and black button-up shirt before I pulled on the trench coat I had brought.<p>

"Lisa, you ready yet?" Noah demanded from outside my stall in the boy's room. I unlocked my stall; I strangely felt more comfortable changing into my show clothes in the guy's bathroom rather then the girls, I began shoving the clothes I had taken off into my bag. I nodded as I opened the trench coat to reveal my new outfit, where most of it would end up all over the floor of the choir room once I began singing. "What song are you doing again, that requires you to strip off half your clothes?" I giggled as I pulled out my makeup bag and walked to a mirror, I put my makeup bag on the sink and redid my makeup, which had smudged and faded over the day.

"Take it OFF by Ke$ha, I'll need someone to fold up my disguarded clothes," I replied calmly as I stripped off my coat before I pulled off the unbuttoned button-up. "I forgot some things. I need to find Kurt; he has the rest of my clothes and props stashed in his locker." I grabbed my shirt and put it back on along with my trench coat that covered my entire outfit. I ran out of the bathroom and ran to find Kurt. "KURT, HEY KURT! I NEED THAT STUFF I GAVE YOU THIS MORNING!" I called as I rounded a corner and saw Kurt, and then one Dave Karofsky, my ex-boyfriend, who was holding Kurt against the wall.

"ELI! HELP!" Kurt called, I rand down the hall toward him, the closer I got the more things I saw wrong with the picture in front of me. I saw the bag of clothes I had giving him was all thrown all about the hall way in the ten foot area around them, Dave was holding Kurt a few inches off the ground, and all I could think was how was I going to deal with Dave. As soon as I reached them I slammed into Dave, causing him to drop Kurt, who used the distraction to quickly pick up my clothes. "Sorry they ended up on the floor Eli," Kurt breathed out as he quickly folded the clothes and put them back in the bag. I glared at Dave as Kurt shrunk against the wall.

"It's cool Kurt, let's go," I replied as I grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him toward the bathroom I had left Noah in. "I need you to help me get ready; you said you'd help me really get Sam looking at me." He nodded his fashion filled head as I opened the door and pulled him into the bathroom. I pulled my trench coat off, handed it to Noah, pulled off the still unbuttoned button-up shirt as well before handing that to Noah as well. Kurt pulled out accessories and the pair of four inch hooker boots that I had brought. "So what was that shit with dipshit earlier Cupcake?" I asked as I kicked my current shoes off and pulled the boots on, lacing them up before Kurt helped me pull the fingerless gloves and belts on.

"Karofsky always does stuff like that to me," Kurt replied quietly as he grabbed my makeup bag, pulled out my bag of makeup removal towellettes. He wiped off all my makeup before he threw out the two towellettes he had used, he pulled out my foundation, reapplied it lightly and gently, he put it away and pulled out my eye shadow. "What colour, brown, green, or blue?" I pointed to the bag again and pulled out the black eye shadow I bought just for this, after the bag had been handed to me. Kurt opened it and worked his magic on my eyes. After he finished my eyes he pulled out my pink lipstick, I shook my head and pulled out the red tube. He looked at me before saying "how many times do I have to tell you girls, if you have a heavy eye, go light lip?" He took the tube anyway and ran the stick over my lips once.

"Thanks Cupcake," I whispered as I hugged him tightly, "and I know about the makeup rule but rules are made to be broken, I've been meaning to get rid of the pink lipsticks anyway." I looked at Noah who rolled his eyes. "Don't say anything Noah; I know you think this is all silly. Kurt do you think you would be able to fold all of the disguarded clothes?" I waited for a response of any variety. Kurt nodded and smiled. "Thanks a bunch Cupcake." I smiled at Kurt again before I hugged him again. "And I'll be your bodyguard if you want it, dipshit's afraid of me."

"I'd like that, thanks for the offer," Kurt replied with a smile as he hugged me for a third time before he helped me back into my button-up. "We should probably get to glee." I grabbed the trench coat and pulled it on with a nod. "Does Mr. Schue know about your plan?" Kurt asked quietly as we slipped out of the bathroom, bags in hands. I nodded softly as we neared the choir room. "Really?" I nodded again with a smirk as we slipped into the darkened choir room. I hid in the back corner with my black trench coat closed,

"Are you ready Elisa?" Mr. Schue asked from the door.

"Yes Mr. Schue, everyone can come in," I replied as I huddled into the corner. Everyone walked in and sat down in the darkened room.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>

_When the dark of the night_  
><em>Comes around that's the time<em>  
><em>That the animal comes alive<em>  
><em>Looking for something wild<em>

_N-now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am_  
><em>Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag<em>  
><em>Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'<em>  
><em>But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_  
><em>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_  
><em>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_Lose your mind, lose it now_  
><em>Lose your clothes in the crowd<em>  
><em>We're delirious, tear it down<em>  
><em>'Til the sun comes back around<em>

_Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans_  
><em>E'erbody breaking bottles it's a filthy hot mess<em>  
><em>Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver<em>  
><em>(From: .)<em>  
><em>So I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_  
><em>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_  
><em>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Everybody take it off<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Everybody take it off<em>

_Right now, take it off_  
><em>Right now, take it off<em>  
><em>Right now, take it off<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_Right now, take it off_  
><em>Right now, take it off<em>  
><em>Right now, take it off<em>  
><em>Everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_  
><em>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_  
><em>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<em>  
><em>And they turn me on, when they take it off<em>  
><em>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

By the end of my dance and song I was wearing only my tank top, miniskirt, and boots, after having stripped off one thing at every mention of taking clothes off. I had one leg around Sam's shirtless waist, Sam had a look on his face that said 'How the HELL did I end up out here, and shirtless on top of it?'


	4. Chapter 3

You Make Me Fly Right

Rating: T

Chapter 3: Who Knew? What the Hell?

* * *

><p>"However unconventional that routine was," Mr. Schue stated as the claps died down. "You're in, that was really good Elisa, what did everyone else think?" I looked around and saw smiled on everyone's faces except one girl with brown hair who was looking at Sam and I like 'This is a school.' I looked down and saw myself still pressed up against Sam; I unhooked my leg from around his waist and smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and glared at the brown haired girl who was giving me a disapproving look.<p>

"I personally feel that a performance such as that has no place in a school," The brown haired Jewish looking girl grumbled loudly. "A performance like that belongs in a low class, and not to mention cheap, strip club or whore house." She glared at me and Sam like we were evil. Finn nodded in agreement with this girl. 'And here's the prude of the group. UGH, I think that's Rachel Berry.' I thought to myself as a smirk spread across my face as the thought crossed my mind. "And I can't believe Mr. Schue would go along with this!"

"SHUT UP Berry, her performance was amazing and you know it," Noah retorted harshly as he glared at her, "you're just jealous that you can't do that." 'I was right Berry's the prude of the group.' I though to myself as I smiled at Noah before Pulling Sam into a kiss. "And you just called my SISTER a low-class and cheap whore." Rachel looked mortified after hearing that I was Noah's sister. 'Wonder what's going on in her head now?' I asked myself after Sam and I had broken apart.

"Noah chill out," I muttered as yet another smirk graced my face. "I've been called worse." I looked at Noah with a smirk as I looked from Sam to Noah and back again with small glances at Rachel and Kurt. I smirked at Berry before letting go of Sam and walking to Kurt, grabbing my trench coat and put it on. "FYI Berry, I cleaned that up A LOT, it was worse when I first did it in juvie." I tied the tie around my waist and sat down next to Kurt. Sam came over and sat next to me before grabbing my hand,

"What do you mean you CLEANED that up?" Santana inquired as she looked at me with a smirk. "Who knew you could move like that? Well besides me that is?" I smirked back at Santana as I squeezed Sam's hand. 'He'll find out just how I can move pretty quick if I have my way.' I thought as Santana turned back to Brittany. I turned to Kurt; he's another one who knows how I move.

"What the HELL? How does Santana know how you move, and how was that the cleaned up version?" Noah demanded as he got up and moved right in front of me, in a squatting position. I rubbed him Mohawk before I pushed him away. "Seriously Lisa, that wasn't clean, it was amazing but I really didn't need to see you do that." He looked at me and shook his head, I went back to rubbing his head; a past time that we had both come to realize calmed both of us down. The look on his face demanded an answer from me. 'UGH STUPID Noah eyes.' I thought as I felt Sam squeeze my hand, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah that was cleaned up, I ended up wearing what could be perceived as a bathing suit when I originally did this performance in juvie," I muttered as I nuzzled into Sam's shoulder and stopped rubbing Noah's head. Sam rested his head on top of mine, causing Quinn to glare. "And although I'm sure most every guy and some girls would love to see that, I cleaned it up from stripping on a pole to something tasteful that could in fact be performed in a school. Just be glad I didn't do any Adam Lambert." I smirked at Noah and nuzzled into Sam's shoulder again.

"How does Santana know how you move?" Noah demanded as he grabbed my chin and pulled me so I was right in front of his face. "And I know when you lie so tell me the truth." I tried to pull away, Noah wasn't letting go. "I'll let go when you tell me what I want to know. And you should ease off the make up it's caked on there pretty badly." He looked me in the eye with the look he always gave me when he wanted me to tell him something. Sam squeezed my hand again.

"She just does, it's really none of your business," I replied as I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off my face. "Now I believe that Mr. Schue has something to say, so let's stop interrogating me and listen to Mr. Schue." I pushed Noah to the ground and rested my head on Sam's shoulder again. Mr. Schue sent me a smile as he grabbed a white board marker and wrote 'PERSONALITY' on the board before he drew a jagged outline around it. Sam rested his head on top of mine; I nuzzled his shoulder before I turned slightly so that I could kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Today's homework is to pick and perform a song that fits your personality, keep it clean please," Mr. Schue stated as he looked at me with what I guessed was a smile. "And Sam could you please put your shirt back on." Sam nodded as Kurt handed him his shirt back, he pulled the shirt on after I sat up and got off his shoulder. 'Thanks A LOT Mr. Schue.' I thought angrily as I rested my head on Sam's now covered shoulder. "Thank you Sam, so are there any questions?" Nobody raised their hands as Mr. Schue looked around. I squeezed Sam's hand and nuzzled his shoulder. "If there aren't any questions I think we can end it here for today.


End file.
